


there is a light that never goes out

by kona (charliebones)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, CROWNE, Crying, Deities, Domestic Fluff, Elf, Emotional, Fluff, Gods, Happy Ending, Human, M/M, Powerful Magic Users, Tender - Freeform, Tender Kissing, cancer 4 capricorn, four - Freeform, lenya gets his heart back, post FOUR and CROWNE campaigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebones/pseuds/kona
Summary: lenya just recently had his heart restored by one of joaquin's faithful paladins, nadira.joaquin cries in this one





	there is a light that never goes out

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic I wrote during our friend group's ARTFITE in 2019. joaquin and lenya both belong to ashley!

The soft glow of sunlight bled through a large white curtain which was drawn around an equally massive crystalline window. The rays fell upon a white fur-covered king-sized bed, gently illuminating the well-defined cheekbone of dark-haired man.

Eyes blinking against the light, he grimaced and moaned quietly to himself, careful so as not to disturb the sleeping figure next to him. Drawing the furs on the bed tighter against himself, he rolled over onto his other side, keeping his eyes shut against the light.

Just then, something wet and soft began nipping along the skin of his throat. He opened his eyes quickly. 

“Ah–!” 

Emerging from the blankets of furs was a beautiful, pale white skinned elf, long shoulder-length dark hair falling over his angular features. Joaquin breathed a sigh of relief but remained tense as the elf continued to plant more kisses on his neck, before he sat up on one elbow, eyeing him with half-lidded bedroom eyes.

“I-I didn’t think you–well, you’re _ never _awake this early in the morning.” Joaquin pushed a hand through his dark hair, a single stubborn crescent-shaped curl falling back against his forehead. 

It was true–Lenya hated to be disturbed during his sleep, despite being an elf. If he _ was _ awake, he certainly wouldn’t be found in bed with his hands now lazily making their way down the sides of the human man. High Magician Lord Lenya Herlofsky was usually busy, working to ensure that his city, Roshawk, was safe from harm–an endless, thankless job for the world’s most powerful magic user. And that left very little, if any, time for his partner, Joaquin Calloway.

“Joaquin, do my ears deceive me, or are you _ complaining _ about me being awake in _ my _bed right now?” 

Joaquin’s ears turned a dark shade of scarlet. 

Without waiting for a response, Lenya’s hands captured his face and their lips met in one swift motion.

“The five o’clock shadow is...new,” Lenya murmured against his lips, fingertips gently massaging circles into Joaquin’s morning scruff. By this point in the morning, Joaquin would have usually given up on feigning sleep in fear of waking his short-tempered elf, and would slip out of bed to shave and begin his morning routine. 

“Maybe I should start making this whole ‘waking-up-early’ thing a habit...what do you think?”

Joaquin’s heart pounded like it was beating out of time. The rays of sunlight shining across the bed danced with little floating dust particles, giving the room a dreamlike quality. _ Was _ this a dream? He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t had several dreams similar to this moment, but none were as detailed and _ real _as this. With his lips still inches from Lenya’s, Joaquin flicked his eyes up to meet his fiance’s gaze.

“Did someone cast a spell on you and take away your voice? Some other powerful wizard I should know about?” Lenya teased his silent partner playfully and then swooped down for another kiss.

“Mmm–no, I would never, Lenya–” Joaquin choked out between kisses, panic in his voice.

Lenya pulled back, laughing at him. “That was _ sarcasm _, you know.”

Joaquin relaxed a little. It wasn’t his fault he was so cautious. Before the life-changing day when a literal angel of healing descended upon them at the behest of one of his rather stubborn students and granted Lenya his heart back, it had always been difficult for Joaquin to tell when Lenya was joking, or when he was threatening. It had only been a few days since Lenya had regained his heart, and Joaquin was still unlearning the habits and defenses he’d built up–the ones that kept him and Lenya together but had the unfortunate side effect of making Joaquin anxious that Lenya would break up with him at any given moment.

“Sorry, I’m still getting used to everything being so...different,” Joaquin said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Mhmm,” Lenya purred, stroking his partner’s bare chest with a long, pointed finger. He let his finger slowly trace a line down Joaquin’s stomach which had certainly seen better days–but Lenya clearly didn’t care. He stopped his finger just above Joaquin’s groin, and Joaquin shivered involuntarily. Lenya leaned in close to Joaquin’s ear, his breath tickling the curls of his partner’s hair. Swallowing hard, Joaquin closed his eyes.

“You’ve always been exactly what I needed–I just never knew,” Lenya whispered. Then he planted a kiss on Joaquin’s temple and pulled back to smile at Joaquin serenely. 

Joaquin could feel his mouth hanging open stupidly. Everything was all so overwhelming: the sunlight reflecting off the white marble floors of Lenya’s bedroom; lounging romantically in bed with the love of his life; a wedding ring around Lenya’s finger just recently given by him. Just as he was beginning to process the emotions associated with his thoughts, Lenya sat up suddenly.

“The farmers market,” stated Lenya. 

“I’m sorry, the _ what _?” Joaquin asked, his fiance’s sudden outburst shaking him from his deep reverie. 

“The farmers market,” Lenya repeated. “I want to go. We should go _ right now _.”

And before Joaquin could say anything, Lenya was already peeling the fur covers off of him. Joaquin took a deep breath and willed the tightness in his underwear to go away as he sat up and watched Lenya slide quickly into a bathrobe.

“You want to go...to the farmer’s market?” Joaquin scratched his head.

“Yes! We could buy mushrooms! And make a risotto tonight.” Lenya began pacing around the room, fingers idly rubbing his chin as he was lost deep in thought. “And fresh raspberries...oh, Joaquin, what if we made pancakes for breakfast? I don’t know how to make pancakes...”

“Are you feeling okay, dear?” Joaquin asked tentatively. Maybe this was some sort of residual problem with suddenly getting your heart back, like the side effect of adrenaline during a runner’s high.

“Are you _ kidding _ ?” Lenya stopped and looked at him. “I feel _ amazing _, and I want to go to the farmer’s market. Why would I stay in bed all day when there’s a whole world out there? Now, get up and clean yourself up so we can go already!”

Just then, Joaquin let out a harsh sob and buried his face in his hands. Confused, Lenya hurried over, brushing the hair out of Joaquin’s face and cupping his face in his hands.

“My love, what is it?” 

Tears were already cascading down Joaquin’s face, covering Lenya’s hands and his own with salty wetness. 

“Is it about the farmer’s market? Do you not want to go pick raspberries?” Lenya looked at him, worried.

Joaquin let out another ugly sob, shaking his head.

“I just can’t believe you’re–that I waited so long–that you were _so worth waiting for_,” he confessed and buried his face into Lenya’s shoulder. “I love you _so much_!”

Lenya chuckled softly and kissed the top of Joaquin’s forehead right between the single crescent moon curl.

“Don’t be so silly, my love.” Lenya rubbed his fiance’s back, feeling Joaquin slowly recover and begin to breathe normally again. “You know how long I’ve wanted to say ‘I love you’ back?”

Joaquin looked up at his fiance, eyes wide and his dark eyelashes dripping with tears. 

“You made me feel like I had a heart,” said Lenya, his eyes glistening.


End file.
